


Shopping Together Can Only Make Us Stronger

by myownway



Series: Writing Prompts 2021 [3]
Category: All Time Low (Band)
Genre: Boyfriends, Fluff, M/M, Shopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:28:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28652022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myownway/pseuds/myownway
Summary: Jack promised Alex he would go shopping with him, but he can't help but regret itWriting prompt: Shopping Together
Relationships: Jack Barakat/Alex Gaskarth
Series: Writing Prompts 2021 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2099655
Kudos: 9





	Shopping Together Can Only Make Us Stronger

Writing Prompt: Shopping Together 

Jack hated shopping. 

He hated the lines.

He hated the crowds. 

He hated holding the bags.

He hated shopping. 

“Jack, we’ve literally been into two shops.” Alex laughs from beside him and Jack wants to hit him, because two shops feel like twenty. Alex loves shopping, he loses himself in the rails, he looks through each and every rack, picks things up, puts things down and Jack wants to go home. 

“Yes, and we’ve been here for almost an hour.” Jack adds and Alex looks at him. 

“You promised you’d come shopping with me.” Alex says softly and Jack looks around and then back at his boyfriend. 

“And I am here.” Jack grins, “Or have I changed into someone else? Wait, did me and Zack have a freaky friday?”

“Shut up.” Alex laughed and nudged his shoulder lightly. “Just… If you want to go, we can go.”

“No.” Jack sighed, and as much as he did want to go, he knew that he had promised Alex to come with him, and even as much as he was hating it, he didn’t want to ruin Alex’s day. “Let’s shop.”

“You sure?” Alex asks and he has an excited tone in his voice and Jack feels like he should be scared. There’s no way that can be a good voice. 

“I think so.” Jack jokes and Alex grins again, he links their fingers and walks him around the mall. Jack doesn’t even look into the shops they pass because he has a feeling that they are just going to go in them once they’ve come back from wherever it is that Alex is dragging him to. 

It’s a comic shop and Jack feels like this could be more enjoyable for him, he finds some cool things. He buys James Bond casino disc coasters in various of colours and even a James Bond pen and Alex is lost in the Harry Potter section and of course his basket is full and Jack knows that he won’t buy half of it, but he makes a note of the things he likes, Christmas and his birthday is coming up so maybe he could surprise him, show that he really was paying attention. 

Jack was right, they do end up back in a few more different shops and Jack is holding their bags because he feels that is what a good boyfriend would do. Jack does buy a few things, not as much as Alex, but he’s not paying so it doesn’t matter, even if he was paying he would spoil Alex as much as possible. 

“I think we’re done.” Alex grins when he looks at the bags around them. There’s at least ten and Jack isn’t exaggerating. 

“I think we were done about two hours ago, but you know.” Jack shrugs and Alex pecks his cheek softly. 

“Thank you for coming with me,” Alex smiles and they load all of their bags into the car and Jack just smiles at him. 

“Can we nap when we get in? I can’t feel my hands, my feet, my legs…”

“We can nap.” Alex chuckles. “And then I can try on all of my clothes.” 

“A fashion show?” Jack teases.

“If you like.” Alex laughs. 

“Well then, maybe we should go back to the underwear store, and then maybe all of this would have been worth it.” Jack grins and Alex shuts him up with a kiss, but knows that there’s a few items in his bags that Jack would definitely appreciate as part of a fashion show and he can’t wait to show him.


End file.
